


Day Twenty-Two: Library

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Libraries, Library Sex (implied), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: It's literally only three sentences.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Kudos: 23
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Twenty-Two: Library

Lotor had so much to read. They’d found an ancient library hoarded by Zarkon half a galaxy from the Emperor’s last position.

Of course, the near-endless knowledge supply of knowledge didn’t stop Keith from being a horny bastard and it didn’t stop Lotor from falling for his willies.


End file.
